Speak out
by Msz.Fanficlover
Summary: Musa had been raped and left for death...will she be found or is it way to late
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone I'm back with an musa story. This is just to see if this story can survive. Please review. I want 3 please and thank you.

Speak out

"Musa. Musa." Was all I could hear from what was left of me. I wanted to open my eyes but I couldn't. I wanted to scream I'm over here but my lips wouldn't move. My body temper with fear against the nude wind. "Musa, answer me." I heard my friends call for me but it was no use. I was in a ditch barely clothed. My cut up shirt and pant laid next to me, a black gag was over my mouth. My hair was a mess and the one guy I thought I could had trust wasn't there for me. A soft tear left my eye was I tried to pull myself up but couldn't. I was to beat up to move. I just got raped by someone who I call my friend at the time. I had a black eye, busted lip dirt everywhere. As I laid in that ditch, I couldn't help feel use and had the upmost rage for myself. I felt cheap and a pig. Why would I let myself get so close to him? I shouldn't have and never will again. I just wish I had listen to the one guy who cared about me but it's to late. As I lay in this ditch, wishing I was dead and knowing that no one will ever find me, I couldn't help but to flash back at my life.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey yall I'm back miss me….review please…. K here we go…

Chapter 1:

"Musa! Musa! Time to wake up. You don't want to miss your first day at school." I heard my dad call from behind my room door. He was pounding on it like it was the Last day on earth. I let out a sleepy groan and yawn under my sheets before yelling, "Dad. Would you quit? I'm not going and that's final."

My dad didn't listen. He just keeps pounding away at my door. "You listen to me and you listen to me good. Your going to school. You know why you have to go here. Now that is final. Now get out of bed and get dress. We are leaving in 30 minutes." I folded myself under the covers and began to cry. I miss my friends at my old school. It's because of my stupid dad and his work. He never had time for me. I sigh and got out of the bed. My long blue pig tails was messy but still cute. I yawn loudly and got out of bed. I was wearing my favorite pj's an plain white tee and shorts with musical notes on it.

I left my bed a mess. I didn't care anymore. I sigh and walk into the bathroom and got a shower. I began to sing my favorite song that I wrote. _"I'm living a dream that not mine. I'm trying to find myself. Love or hate me. Love or hate me. Looooooovvvvveeeeee oooooorrrr hate meeeeeeeee." _ "Musa..Musa get your ass out the bathroom and get dress." I heard my father call to me.

I sigh and got out the bathroom and got dress. I fix my pig tail and got my book bag and went to the kitchen. As always the food was burn. "Oh great, I'm not eating again." I said to myself. I heard the stairs creak and I knew it was my dad. "Hey honey. " I roll my eyes. "You eat something." I sigh, "Yes dad I did." "Good. Ok again tonight you will have to be by yourself. I'm sorry. I should be home before dawn." "Again dad?" "Musa. You know what I have to do. Just be glad that you have a roof over your head. ""I know that but I want a father to care for me to. I mean every since.. Every since mom die you don't care about me." You know how fathers act when their feelings are hurt. "Musa. How dare you." "K fine dad can we go to school I don't want to be late."

So after a while of my dad you know staring me down I got to school. I got out and look at the huge school. It was big and huge. I sigh and began to walk towards the school. This was my first day of hell.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone. Thanks for the reviews. I will finish both stories and write more. Thank you for being patience with me. Sorry for not updating sooner. Here we go.

Chapter 3

I cough softly laying in the dirt. I must have been out cold for at least a minute or more. My body began to shiver against the cold. I try to keep warm by wrapping myself together but it didn't work at all. All I know is that I needed someone to help me and help me fast. I curse under my breath and the cold turn to worse. I look at my hand and the sky I knew but the stars I have been in this ditch for no more than an hour. I started to panic but I knew nothing could help me. I stop moving because I thought I heard an sound coming from above me. I twist my body with pain to get an better hearing of the sound. It sound like ground breaking and leaves cracking. I smile to myself hoping it was one of the girls. I call out with all my strength I could get and call out. "Bloom? Flora? Stella? Layla? Techna? Hello?" Then I heard what I have heard for an hour straight. Dead silence. Tears began to roll freely from my eyes. I knew I was going to die soon. No one found yet. I know them wouldn't now.

Super short chapter. Had to update the sorry,

Here the truth. Im thinking about deleting the story.

I have ideas on each chapter but I need everyone opinion to tell me if im going in the right direction. Please review. If I don't delete after this it will be on break til I finish my flora story then im going to do this story. Thank you.


End file.
